


Maybe Now

by phantom_rain



Series: A Boss and a Badass [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, more rarepair hell, oH WHAT HAVE I DONE, thats slowly turning not rarepair for me, unusual tags for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantom_rain/pseuds/phantom_rain
Summary: The following women’s division match is scheduled for one fall and it is a 3-on-1 handicap match taking place none other than Sasha Banks’ living room.
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Ronda Rousey
Series: A Boss and a Badass [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722646
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Maybe Now

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so how that last one was all deep and emotional? This one is the opposite of that hahahah. The horsewomen are duuuuumb xD and so am I. This is long and stupid and I’m sorry T_T

“Agh...shit...”

Ronda groans and presses her face into the mattress.

“Does that...feel okay?”

“Yeah, yeah it’s fine. It just-fuck!”

Sasha freezes.

“Ronda...”

“It’s fine, it’s fine!”

“It’s pretty tight here.”

“I know it’s tight! Trust me, I know how tight it is. Just...go slow.”

Ronda balls her fists and grits her teeth.

“Jesus! Wait wait, stop for a sec...”

Sasha pauses again, this time quirking an eyebrow. She watches as the woman beneath her squirms for a couple seconds in an obviously failed attempt to get settled. “Maybe I should stop.”

“No! Don’t stop just-FUCK. SASH!?”

Rolling her eyes, Sasha removes her hands from Ronda’s back and leans back. They’ve been at this for a while and Sasha is honestly just about ready to give up. Not because she wants to give up, but she’s starting to wonder if there’s really not much of anything she can do.

Currently, she has Ronda on her stomach while she’s straddling her thighs. She’s been trying for the past several minutes to relieve some of the tightness center around Ronda’s back, but so far it’s only seemed to make things worse. Either that, or Ronda is just being a giant baby about it, which Sasha suspects could also be true.

“You’re worse than a little kid at the doctor who’s been told she’s about to get a shot,” Sasha chuckles quietly as her hands continue to softly move over warm skin.

Even though she can’t turn over, Ronda turns her head to the side just enough to glare at Sasha out of the corner of her eye. “This is your fault to begin with!” The exclamation is followed up with something akin to a pout.

Sasha rolls her eyes. “Oh please.”

“It is!”

“And how is that?”

This time Ronda raises her head up just a little so Sasha can get a clearer view of her scowl. “You drove your knees into my back! _Four times!_ ”

Sasha clicks her tongue. “I only backstabbed you twice.”

“The two meteoras while I was tied up backwards in the corner!?”

“...okay so maybe it was four then...”

Ronda rolls her eyes and huffs before dropping her head back to the mattress.

Their match had been brutal but show stopping nonetheless. Despite their still young relationship, they had absolutely no problems giving each other the business in the ring. Honestly, their relationship outside of the ring just made the match all the more exciting.

The stipulation had been falls count anywhere. Definitely not something chosen by either one of them and Sasha remembers having to basically proposition Ronda to keep her from from storming up to Creative and demand that they change it. There may have been a lot of pouting involved and there may or may not have been a lap dance used as apart of said proposition.

Nevertheless, the match had proceeded as normal with neither woman holding back. The only small hint of hesitation on both their parts was the use of any weapons. Sasha may or may not have found a pair of handcuffs under the ring that she used to immobilize Ronda in the corner, thus leading to the two aforementioned meteoras. Would’ve probably been three if Sasha has anything to say about it, but apparently ring handcuffs are cheap handcuffs and Ronda had managed to break the damn things to free herself.

A kendo stick had been considered maybe once or twice on both there parts, but Sasha immediately saw where that train was rolling and damn if she didn’t need this win. She was absolutely running on E as she quickly commandeered the kendo stick which ultimately stunned Ronda. The brief lapse of focus had slowed her to perform a takedown and lock in a modified Bank Statement with the aid of the kendo stick.

They were up somewhere by the edge of the stage when the match came to an end. Ronda was immediately annoyed at herself for getting caught slipping and pissed off that it ultimately led to a loss. Either way though, Sasha just put her through absolute hell and it was a damn good match, and that’s a small fact she couldn’t be more proud of. Even as they lay sprawled across the stage, Sasha had subtly rolled over just enough to conceal it as she gave Ronda’s hand a squeeze.

They pay per view had taken place in Boston, and in lieu of celebrating a monumental win in her hometown, Sasha had suggested they spend the remainder of their downtime at her house. Ronda had been a little caught off guard by such an intimate proposition given that she’s figured out how much Sasha values her privacy. She eagerly agreed as she hadn’t been too down to celebrate any other way anyway.

Especially not with her back feeling like this.

Even though Ronda can’t see her with the way she’s nearly biting the sheets, Sasha smiles apologetically as she once again starts to knead the sore muscles. She alternates between pressing in with her thumbs to softly caressing the area with her fingertips.

“I don’t think you’ll be up to going for dinner after this,” Sasha laughs quietly.

Ronda sighs contently as some of the pain has started to fade away when some of her muscles begin to loosen. “Mmm...we can just order something. Have it delivered.”

“Or I could make us something.”

Ronda pushes up on her hands just enough for Sasha to get the idea. With a small amount of effort, she grunts in pain as the action of turning over pulls against her back. She can’t help but wince just a little as she settles on her back, but she manages a small smile as she reaches up to lightly caress Sasha’s thighs that now straddle her waist.

“We’ve got plenty of time for you to do that. Tonight, let’s just worry about relaxing, yeah?”

“And recovering,” Sasha tacks on with a laugh. A smug grin tugs at her lips as Ronda’s hands begin to tease at the end of her very short silk robe. “You’re in no condition for that tonight.”

Ronda pouts as her fingers play with the ends of black lace peaking out just underneath the robe. “Not even a victory round?”

“You’re probably the happiest loser I’ve seen in a while.”

“I’ll always take a loss if it leads to this.”

Sasha rolls her eyes and leans down for a quick but chaste kiss. “You need to rest. So you’re definitely not getting lucky tonight,” she whispers against Ronda’s lips before tapping her nose. Her smirk widens into a full on Cheshire grin as she rolls off the bed to her feet. “Chinese sound okay?”

Ronda hums from her spot against the pillows. “Sounds good. Don’t be too long.” 

Sasha laughs again as she slips out of her bedroom. She has the giddiest grin on her face as she moves to her kitchen where she had dumped her phone. Outside of winning the championship, Sasha can actually admit she’s glad this story’s been out to an end. Maybe now she can actually focus on happiness just beyond work.

* * *

“Forgot Banks is the only one of us that has the space for us to do stuff like this.”

“Excuse you? I have plenty of space.”

“Yeah but nobody’s trying to have a girl’s night at your place. That place reminds me of a prison or somethin’.”

Charlotte sends Becky a glare that speaks a thousand words and the other woman promptly shuts her mouth. Instead, she puts the car into park with more force than necessary after they’ve pulled into the driveway.

“It’s been so long since we all got to hang out like this,” Bayley sighs tiredly from the backseat before laughing. “Really glad Sasha decided to do this.”

Becky and Charlotte share a look before Becky laughs nervously. “Ah yeah. She’s definitely all for it!”

Charlotte sends Becky another glare. It takes everything in her not to reach across and strangle her, but honestly they haven’t got the time to waste. It’s been nearly a month since Sasha’s been outright avoiding them and it’s about damn time they do something about it. Sure of course they had all just assumed she was going through some things in her head regarding her upcoming title push, but she would’ve at least thought that Sasha would want to celebrate one of her biggest wins with her best friends.

“Bay, carry the snacks,” Becky instructs before tossing a duffel bag into Bayley’s arms.

Bayley rolls her eyes and swings the bag over her shoulder as she follows the others up the pathway to the door.She frowns when Charlotte doesn’t even bother to knock but instead produces a set of keys, one of which she’s inserting into then door. 

“Wait, why aren’t we knocking?”

“Because we have a key,” Becky shrugs as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“We!?” Bayley explains before she’s checking her pockets. Pulling out her own keyring her eyes widen drastically when she realizes the emergency key Sasha had given her is missing. “Guys!”

“Shh!” Charlotte spins around and levels Bayley with a look and a finger worthy of a mother scolding a child. “Listen, Sasha’s your best friend right? She’s our best friend and she’s been ghosting us for a month. She won’t talk to me, she won’t talk to Becky and she won’t talk to you. Aren’t you even the slightest bit worried?”

Bayley frowns. “I am worried! I just don’t think breaking into her house is gonna go over well! You know how she gets!” 

“Welp! We aren’t breaking in! Cuz we got a key!” Becky points out as she shuffled past Charlotte to charge through the door.

* * *

Sasha has just hung up with the delivery place and placed her phone on the counter when she hears noise coming from the front of her house. “What the hell...” she mumbles, exiting the kitchen. She enters her living room in time to see the door open and one Becky Lynch to nearly come tumbling through it.

“Jesus, you don’t have to push me,” Becky grumbles as she makes a show of dusting off the sleeves of her jacket. “Sash!”

Sasha’s eyes are wide and she’s standing stock still as she watches Bayley and Charlotte file in behind her. “What the hell is going on?”

Charlotte shrugs, dropping her bag by the door. “We’ve got a break, we’re all in the same city, we figured we’d have some girl time.”

“At my house!?”

“We had a key.”

“A key!?” Sasha screeches, turning her glare from Becky to Bayley who looks as if she’s thinking of bolting back through the door. “Bayley!?”

“Well! They took it! And I—” Bayley huffs before shrugging. “I really don’t know what’s going on!”

Sasha rolls here eyes and pushes past her three friends towards the door. She opens it and promptly points outside. “You need to leave.”

The remaining horsewomen splutter unintelligibly, all with varying responses before Bayley somehow out voices everyone.

“Listen, I know this is...kinda bad, but don’t kick us out yet. We’ve been worried about you.”

For a split second Sasha does feel a little bad because she has sort of neglected her friends. Not that she was doing it deliberately but at the time she was working on sorting some things out in her head. Now that she’s gotten them somewhat figured out for the most part, she’s mostly just been content with the current lowkey aspect of her relationship with Ronda. 

Ronda. Oh shit.

Sasha’s eyes widen momentarily before she recovers and shakes her head. “Well that’s great. You’re here, you see me and you see that I’m fine. Now I really need you to leave.”

“Aw, Sash don’t be that way. We came all the way here,” Becky says as she saunters across the living room to plop herself down onto the sofa.

“I mean it! Out!”

“Sasha...” Charlotte tries gently. “Bayley’s right, we have been worried. After everything that’s happened online with...well it’s just been a while and we don’t want you to deal with whatever’s going on by yourself.”

Sasha raises an eyebrow and eyes Charlotte carefully. She’s always had a hell of a time getting a read on the other woman out of anyway. Charlotte always had a way of analyzing a person down to their core while keeping her own intentions under lock and key. It’s something that’s Sasha has always admired and loathed all at the same time.

Thankfully, her stare down with Charlotte is broken by Becky calling over from her couch.

“And what are you wearing!?” 

Sasha blinks and for the first time since they’ve barged into her home she remembers her state of dress. Or better yet, lack there of. She looks down and realizes that her robe has fallen open just a bit, exposing the lace cup of her bra. A heavy blush finds her cheeks as she moves to cover up. 

Sensing the shift in the room, Sasha wishes for the gods that the ground would open up and swallow her. If matters aren’t already at their worst, Becky then seems to notice the two nearly empty wine glasses on her coffee table. Becky nudges one with her foot before grinning back at Sasha. Great. 

“You have company, Boss?” 

“Don’t,” Sasha hisses back. 

“Company?” Bayley and Charlotte echo. 

“I don’t-can you guys just leave my house!?”

* * *

Ronda frowns at the commotion coming from the living room. Sasha’s been gone a hot minute and there’s much too much going on for her to be still on the phone. How much energy does it take to just order some Kung Pao Chicken?

Grunting in displeasure, it takes her much longer than she would like to roll out of bed. She dons a t-shirt and a pair of shorts Before she’s padding her way out of Sasha’s bedroom. A confused frown is still in place as she listens to overlapping voices up by the living room. 

“Can you guys just leave my house!?” 

Oh man, does Ronda suddenly wish she really hadn’t rounded that last corner. The first person who sees her is Flair and if looks could kill Ronda is sure her eulogy would’ve been yesterday. Bayley is next, and the bag she’s holding falls from her hands to the floor while her jaw quickly follows.

Sasha is too busy huffing and puffing at Becky’s smug look to notice right away. It isn’t until she sees Charlotte stiffen out of the corner of eye and there’s a thud does she turn her head toward the hall. She quickly pales about ten shades.

“Uhm...”

Becky blinks dumbly at the sudden shift in the air. A quick glance over her shoulder lets her know why and immediately she’s getting to her feet. Gone is her playful expression as she glares holes into the woman across the room.

“Sasha, why is...um...” Bayley trails off quietly, not knowing what else to say.

Before Sasha can respond, Charlotte speaks up. “You look comfortable,” she clipped statement is directed at Ronda as she looks her up and down.

Ronda raises an eyebrow. “I am...” she turns tilts her head in Sasha’s direction. “Sash, is everything alright?”

“‘ _Sash_ ’???”

Ronda’s jaw ticks at Becky’s loud exclamation. She wonders how quick she would need to be to toss the woman on her lid. Then again, Sasha may not exactly appreciate that sort of violence in her living room. Maybe if she took it outside though...

Sasha feels like her head is going to explode as she looks between the four women who all appear to be read for a stand off. Her hands are shaking slightly as she tries her best to gather her three friends and nudge them towards the door.

“I’ll explain later right now can you just please—”

“No no, I want to hear this explanation,” Charlotte steps around Sasha and Becky soon follows. “I tried to tell these two the rumors were true, but they just didn’t wanna listen. Sasha c’mon, seriously?”

Becky scoffs. “What business do you got here messing with Sasha, anyhow?”

“I would say that’s not really your business, Lynch. Just mine and Sasha’s,” Ronda tilts her head again. “And you’re not just gonna stand there and talk back like she’s not standing right there. So...if she wants you to leave, I think you should.”

“And if we don’t?”

Sasha groans. “Char...” 

“I’ve kicked both your asses before. I definitely won’t have a problem doing it again.” 

This time it’s Bayley who groans. “No...no ass kickings...” 

Growling, Sasha steps away from Bayley and crosses the room, meeting Ronda halfway. She knew this was going to happen as soon as these three idiots showed up at her door and there is no possible way to avoid it now that it’s all out in the open. 

Her eyebrows furrow when she takes in just how red Ronda has gotten and so quickly. Normally she would take the opportunity to poke fun, but with the room’s energy being this charged and volatile, there’s absolutely no room for that right now. Sighing quietly, she leaves a hand on Ronda’s hip to get her attention. 

“Please?” Her eyes pleading as she whispers. 

Across the room Charlotte scoffs and folds her arms. “Un-fucking-believable.”

Becky, however, isn’t done. She adopts an even smugger look than before as she places her hands on her hips. “Aww, doggy gets mad easy so she has to be kept on her leash on the other side of the fence, huh? She’s not allowed to come play.” 

Sasha makes the ultimate mistake of turning to glare at Becky because Ronda slips past her. She has zero time to react as everything happens at lightening speed. It isn’t until the first crash that she realizes how quick this has all gone so bad.

* * *

Currently three Horsewomen plus one are sitting in separate corners of Sasha’s living room. Becky is favoring her right shoulder, Charlotte has her head tilted back while holding a bloody tissue to her nose, and Ronda is grimacing against the pain in her back. Bayley is the only person not in any physical discomfort, her frown/pout is still firmly in place while she is sitting in a corner of her own.

In the center of the room, a freshly changed Sasha stands pinching the bridge of her nose. In front of her is her otherwise collapsed coffee table where most of the items occupying it have either been broken or scattered across the floor. A small puddle has formed from the wine bottle and it’s the little things that Sasha can thank for hardwood flooring.

“I can not fucking believe this...” it comes out as an aggravated sigh as Sasha doesn’t even have the energy right now to raise her voice. Her statement leaves an unsettling chill in the air.

Ronda winces and speaks up first. “I’ll...replace that....” she mutters, nodding towards what used to be a pretty nice coffee table.

“No. You won’t,” Sasha grumbles and looks up with at Becky with an icy glare. “ _She_ is going to replace it.”

Becky splutters and sits up, wincing at the pain it causes in her shoulder. “Me!? The fuck do I gotta replace it for!” She points at Ronda. “She’s the one that pushed me!”

“More like body slammed...” Charlotte chimes in with the tissue still pressed to her nose.

“Exactly! So why do I gotta be the one to—”

“Becky do you ever just shut the fuck up!?”

Surprised eyes turn to Bayley’s corner of the room as she’s gone completely red down to her neck. Her hands are clenched so tight her knuckles have turned a ghastly white. Her posture is rigid as she glares holes across the room. 

“First of all, I don’t even know what I’m fucking doing in this corner when I didn’t even fucking do anything,” she pauses to look at Sasha before her eyes dart back to Becky. “But we damn sure wouldn’t have gotten here if YOU had just kept your mouth shut. And if YOU,” she pauses to point at Charlotte. “Weren’t so damn nosy and bitter that you got your ass whooped and your shit taken. Ding dong, The Queen is dead. Bandage your ego and get over it!”

“And last, YOU!” Bayley finally turns her attention to Ronda. “You have the absolute fucking nerve to come in and seduce _my_ best friend and then have the audacity to sneak around about it and then get mad when we have questions about where she’s been! All of you are selfish fucking idiots! Just so full of yourselves!”

The room blinks in unison as Bayley is huffing and puffing while she sits back in her corner, still mumbling to herself. Sasha honestly has to fight back and laugh, but a quick glance down remembers that she’s actually quite pissed off.

Closing her eyes, she takes a deep breath as she realizes it’s time to come clean. “Not that I need to be explaining any of this to anyone, because I’m a grown ass woman who doesn’t need to explain her self to anyone...” she pauses and takes a deep breath. “Ronda and I have been...seeing each other.”

“In secret.”

“ _Privately_ ,” Sasha emphasizes, glaring at Charlotte for interrupting before she relaxes. “It’s still new and so...that’s why I didn’t say anything. Also because I knew everyone would flip out like this.”

Every woman seated in the corners of the room wears the same look of shame and embarrassment. Ronda is blushing something furious while Becky is trying not to look like a scolded child. Charlotte is attempting and failing to hold an aloof look while Bayley looks like she’s just waiting to be struck down.

_‘Good. All of you deserve it,’_ Sasha thinks to herself before she’s shaking her head. “I appreciate the concerns, but I really wish you all would’ve talked to me instead of just storming into my house.”

“We tried...it was just always so hard to catch up with you,” Bayley says sincerely. “It was super hard to get ahold of you and you became kind of a ghost at work...”

“I, uh...” Ronda awkwardly clears her throat. “For what it’s worth, I mean, regardless how anyone here feels about me, I do care about Sasha. A lot. And...her privacy is my privacy so...that kinda dictated the level of awareness of this whole thing, I guess.”

Charlotte’s eyes narrow as she watches Sasha’s reaction to Ronda’s words. How she ducks her head and just ever so slightly smiles bashfully. It’s a look she’s never seen before on the woman she considers a younger sister, and she is suddenly feeling even more guilty for coming on as strong as she had. Even though she’s still mighty annoyed that out of everybody Sasha just had to pick Rousey.

“This is definitely gonna take some getting used to,” Charlotte huffs. “But...as long as Sasha’s happy.” She pauses and turns towards the woman who accidentally caught her in the nose and cussed the bleeding. “...right Becky?”

Becky grunts and crosses her arms. “I’m not signing up to be buddies with Ronnie over there.”

Ronda’s fist clenches at the nickname and she’s unable to fight an eye roll. “Trust me, I definitely don’t want to be friends, but I at least think we can find a common ground of respect somewhere.”

“Sure I guess...”

Sasha shakes her head knowing that’s the best she’s going to get out of her rather hotheaded and stubborn friend. “I’m sorry I didn’t say anything sooner and we will definitely talk about it. Right now though...I really would like my house back. I was kind of in the middle of a...quiet evening.”

Bayley makes a gagging noise and is the first to scramble to her feet. “Don’t have to tell me twice. I wanted to leave as soon as I got here,” she mumbles to herself before smiling awkwardly. “Nice to see you again Ronda. Sash? I’ll call you later. You two,” she glares at Becky and Charlotte. “Let’s go.” When no one moves she frowns darkly. “ _Now_.”

There’s mumbling as Becky and Charlotte move to follow her through the open door. Charlotte is the first one to pause where Sasha stands. She shifts awkwardly for a moment before clearing her throat. 

“You know I don’t mean any harm or anything...I just...” she shrugs. “Want what’s best for you I guess.”

Sasha beams as she knows this is Charlotte’s form of apology. “I know,” she mumbles before stepping into a hug. “Go get your nose looked at. You’re probably gonna look like an elephant in the morning.” 

Charlotte rolls her eyes and leaves through the door. Behind her, Becky is dragging her feet with her shoulders hunched down. Sasha recognizes this look and she immediately starts laughing. 

“Sorry ‘bout your table...” Becky mumbles. “I’ll get it fixed.” 

“You better.” 

Becky huffs and glances over her shoulder before leaning and dropping her voice to a whisper. “You just say the word and I’ll kick her ass for you.” 

Sasha rolls her eyes but grins nonetheless. “I think I can do that just fine on my own. I’ll text you later.” 

As the last of her impromptu guests leave, Sasha sighs tiredly and closes the door. She looks up in confusion when she finds Ronda shuffling over towards her. “What are you doing?” 

Ronda shrugs innocently. “You said you wanted your house back. Thought that meant everybody out.” 

Sasha opens her mouth to quickly backtrack but stops when she notices Ronda’s failure at fighting off a grin. “You ass!”

“It was worth seeing your face,” Ronda hums. She wraps her arms around Sasha’s waist before pulling her closer. “On a scale of one to ten, how pissed at me are you about your coffee table?”

“An eleven...” Sasha hums while resting her head in Ronda’s shoulder. “But she had it coming.” 

“It’s Lynch. She _always_ has it coming.”

“True...but I really don’t appreciate my furniture being a casualty.” 

Ronda drops a kiss to Sasha’s head and gives her a squeeze. “Noted.” 

There’s a comfortable silence between the two of them as they just stand comfortable in one another’s embrace. Ronda eventually breaks the silence by laughing again. “You know...I think that’s the closet any of them will ever come to liking me.” 

“Mmm they’ll come around,” Sasha hums before leaning up to connect their lips in a quick kiss. “I won’t give them the option not to.”

* * *

It’s been just over two and a half months that she’s officially been dating Sasha Banks. They’ve become truly comfortable with one another and their relationship isn’t necessarily something they’re deliberately hiding. If they get seen together, great. They aren’t ashamed of it.Ronda had actually tossed out the idea of doing a couple’s gaming video sometime soon for her YouTube channel. Sasha has seemed excited about the idea.

Ronda is currently doing bicep curls in the middle of the day. Later, she’s supposed to pick Sasha up from her meet and greet so the two of them can catch a late lunch date. She figured she would at least get some work done in the meantime.

The two rapid buzzes from her phone over in the weight bench draws her attention. Setting her weights down, she moves over to the bench and retrieved the device, quirking an eyebrow when she sees that she’s received two separate texts from Shayna.

_Baszler: umm?????_

Above the message appears to be a link taking her to instagram. Frowning in confusion, she taps the link and waits patiently for the page to load. When it does, Ronda’s eyes nearly pop right out of her head.

On her phone, live and in color is a picture of Sasha looking sexier than ever. Her blue hair falls in waves as she appears to be kneeling on her bed in an oversized t-shirt. Judging by the skin of her thighs and her bare feet just visible in the picture, Ronda can only assume she’s either in her underwear or nothing at all. She can’t help but lick her lips thinking about the latter.

It takes her a few seconds, but Ronda eventually recognizes the shirt Sasha is wearing as one of her merch shirts. Well, it looks like her merch at least. The font and the colors are all the same, but there’s something glaringly different. The words printed across the front are completely different.

_**‘The Baddest Girlfriend on the Planet’** _

_sashabankswwe: check out @rondarousey’s new merch. Guarantee it’s Legit ;)_

Ronda’s phone just about slips out of her hand. She hasn’t had her phone on her for most of the day as she’s been so focused on her work out. Now though, she’s seeing the absolute flood in the comment section. Although, she doesn’t give a shit about what people have to say. She can’t tear her eyes off that damn photo.

Her phone buzzes again, startling her out of her reverie.

_Baszler: hey jackass, I know you saw that. You have read receipts on. Don’t ignore me!_

Ronda quickly locks her phone and tosses it onto the weight bench as if it had burned her. “Holy shit...” she breaths before laughing to herself as she’s resigned to being done with her workout for the day.

She’ll worry about that text later. 

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn’t meant to be serious at all and lord this...honestly this was such a riot to write. I hope you guys got some laughs out of here because I sure did 
> 
> Thoughts always welcome


End file.
